For decades cosmetics have been an essential part of most women's daily beauty regimine. The problem however lies in cheaply made cases that crush, allow lipstick to melt, feel cheap, look cheap, don't protect the lipsticks sufficiently, open unexpectedly in a woman's purse, and may actually get lost in the bottom of a woman's handbag. Because lipstick cases are relatively inexpensive plastic, tin, or low grade aluminum, most consumers have little choice on a quality brand of lipstick that not only feels good, but looks good as well.
Cosmetics are traditionally a throw away product. There are many different shapes, sizes, etc. The materials used to construct the cases are typically plastic, tin, and aluminum. Some companies have come up with innovative items such as a ring on the top of the cap so the consumer can wear it on a rope or their keys.
These other cases still don't address the other problems, such as cheaply made plastick components, opening in a purse, or getting lost in a handbag. They are often cheaply made work-arounds that don't really get the job done. A woman with more refined tastes, that can afford the best is still usually stuck with cheaply made cosmetic components simply because there is nothing better available. Also, because of the cheap materials used to make other lipstick componentry, screw down caps are usually impractical or impossible due to the extreme forces acting on the material itself, causing stress fractures in the components or breakage. This leads to leaks, and non functional components.
It is therefore an object of the invention to house and protect cosmetic products.
It is another object of the invention to prevent such product from being damaged or damaging other property.
It is another object of the invention to use high end materials on a product that is typically not done.
It is another object of the invention to allow the user to attach product to their keyrings, etc.